Hawaii Five-0
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Steve meets a young boy who is a genius and who graduates at the age of 12.


Characters: Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams.

It was a Monday morning on January 8th, 2007. The Principal walk the Governors head of Five 0 into our classroom. "Class this is Governors Head of Five 0. Say Hi." Ms. Jordan says. The class says in unison, "hi." Then Ms. Jordan says, " class welcome Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett." The class says, "hi, Lt. Commander McGarrett." Lt. Commander McGarrett says, " call me Steve." Then Steve looked around the class and walked toward Alex and Samantha and asked, " What's your name?" Alex signed his name and Samantha's name. Ms. Jordan walked over and told Steve that " Alex and Samantha are mute." Steve said. "Oh" Alex proceeded to tell Steve in sign that he just moved here. Then there was a knock at the door. Ms. Jordan walks over and answers the door to only open it and have a gun aimed at her face and then was shoved back into the classroom. The entire class started to scream. But the man shot the gun in the air and yelled, "everyone shut up NOW!" Ms. Jordan told the entire class to do as they were told. The man had a name tag that said James. James asked " who in here can hack?" Alex raised his hand and James then told him to, " hack into the Five 0 mainframe and get Steve McGarrett down here." Alex signs "I can't do that he's not their." Then Ms. Jordan tells James what Alex said. " Get him down here or I shoot her!" James said. He aims the gun at Samantha. Alex signs again. " I can't because he is already here." Ms. Jordan again tells James what Alex said. Then Alex points to Steve with an apologetic look on his face. Steve looks at Alex and mouths " it's okay." Someone else walks into the classroom and Steve's face goes white as a ghost. " Wo Fat" Steve says. Wo Fat then signals for two more men to enter the classroom and get Steve's gun and handcuff his hands behind his back. Wo Fat then looks at Alex and says " so you are the hacker?" Alex signs, " a nod." Wo Fat then asked, " so your the witness to your parents murder?" Alex nods and signs, " what do you want from me?" Ms Jordan translates. "Hack Five 0's mainframe" Wo Fat says. Alex signs "Why?" Ms. Jordan translates to Wo Fat what Alex asked. " I want to send a message. Either video or message. Which can you do boy?" Wo Fat says. Alex signs " I can send a video." "Then send a video then!" Wo Fat says. Alex signs " of what?" Ms. Jordan goes to translate again but Wo Fat says " I can understand him. So shut up." He tells Ms. Jordan. " Of us with a ransom." Wo Fat says. Alex signs " I can't do that!" Wo Fat pulls a gun and aims at Samantha. Alex signs, "okay! It's live to Five 0 mainframe." "Good boy. Now to who is watching this. I have a classroom full of kids and Commander McGarrett." Wo Fat says. Alex ends the transmission. Wo Fat walks over to Steve and hits him. After minutes of Wo Fat and Steve yelling at each other Wo Fat turns to Alex and says " another transmission now!" "okay.' Alex signs. Then looks at Steve and signs " he killed my parents in front of me." Steve says. " I'm sorry for your loss." Alex signs, "thanks." Steve sits their for a minute and then asks, " your dad was in the Navy wasn't he?" Alex nods his head yes and signs, "he was. He was a scientist. He was experimenting on mice for powers but it didn't work until my mom volunteered when she was pregnant with me." Then Steve asked, "what happened?" Alex signs, "nothing happened to her. My dad thought it failed but my mom asked him to shoot her her. He did and I healed her." Steve said, " wow." Alex and Steve continued to talk. Alex says, " Yeah, I was born early. The doctors were concerned because I never cried. Then they noticed I had a voice box but it was damaged." Steve said, "wow." Alex signed again, " yeah, my dad was happy it worked with me but it killed my mom during my birth." Wo Fat yells, "NO TALKING! Eat!" Alex signs to Steve saying, "Bomb! sniper!" Steve yells, "Everybody get down!" Wo Fat yells in pain. Door opens and Steve says, " Hi, Danno, Kono, Chin, Lou. Civilians?" Alex signs, " No one got hurt!" Steve asked, "where did it blow?" Alex signs, "ocean." Steve says, "okay." Danny yells, "put the weapon down now!" Steve tells Danny, " he's not going to use it, it's his father's." Danny says, "oh, he's the kid." Steve says, "yes." Chin asks Alex, " Can you testify against Wo Fat?" Alex looks at him and then signs, "Testify against Wo Fat! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Danny says, We'll protect you!" Alex signs, " no, you can't." Steve asks, "where do you live?" Alex signs, "anywhere." Steve says, "stay with me." Alex signs, "Fine." Steve tells Alex, "we'll get him." The Principal comes over to remind Alex that he graduates this week and Steve is surprised and looks at Alex. Alex signs, " yes, I graduate this week at the age of 12." Steve says, "cool." Five 0 says in unison, "cool." Alex signs, can we go home?" But instead of going home Alex wakes up at Five 0 Headquarters and signs, " this isn't home." Steve says, "No, welcome to Five 0 Headquarters." Alex signs, " cool, I fixed your mainframe. No one can hack my firewall." Danny asks, "Are you sure?" Alex signs, "have someone hack it." Steve says, "OK. Danny call Toast. Have him come to HQ." Danny says, " OK, and calls Toast." Danny hangs up and says, " he's on his way." Steve says, "okay." Twenty minutes later Toast walks into HQ. Danny tells Toast to hack our mainframe. Toast asks, "why?" Danny says, " the boy thinks no one can hack his firewall." Toast says, " who is he?" Steve says, " This is Alex, he is 12." Toast says, "AlexDevilson12." Alex signs, " Yes." Toast tells everyone, "I'll try. But no one has ever been able to hack him." Danny asks, "Why are you smiling?" Toast says, " Because he is the best." Alex signs, " watch." to everyone. After three hours Toast asks, "Am I close?" Alex signs, "no." Toast says, " I give up. But I have someone who might be able to." Chin asks, "Who?" Toast says, "Ian's brother." Steve says, "call him and have him come here." Toast says, "okay. he's on his way." Steve says, "Good." An hour later Ian's brother walks into HQ. Toast says, " Tom hack this Firewall." Tom says, "OK." Toast asks, " how is it coming?" Tom says, " damn. who's firewall is this?" Toast says, " His firewall and points to Alex." Toast says, "yup." Tom looks over to Alex and says, "your good." Alex signs, " you just hacked each other." A woman walks through the door and Steve says, "Catherine. What are you doing here?" Catherine says, " came to see if the rumors are true." Steve asks, "What rumors?" Catherine says, "About Alex." Alex signs, " you didn't hack the Five 0 mainframe." Catherine asks Steve, "What did he say?" Steve says, "He said you didn't hack Five 0 mainframe." Catherine says, "He's good. He just made me hack Naval Intelligence." Steve says, " holy crap." Catherine says, "wow!" Steve says, "yeah." Catherine says, "He's a danger to all of us if gets into the wrong hands." Steve says, "i know. He is staying with me." Catherine asks, "OK. can you hack anything?" Alex signs, " I can hack anything." Steve says, "we need him alive." Alex signs, " he is alive. I just shot him in the leg." Steve says, "Thanks." Alex signs, " Your welcome." Steve asks, " Do you want to help?" Alex signs, "sure." Danny says, "What about the Governor?" "What about me?" The Governor asks. Steve says, " Governor this is Alex. I'm in the process of adopting him." Governor says, "okay. How?" Steve says, "watch." Alex shows the Governor that he can hack any camera to help Five 0 with cases. The Governor says, "Great Job! Everyone. Alex I hear you graduate in two days." Alex says, " Yes, sir." The Governor says, "Good. You want to join Five 0? If it's OK with the team." The team take a few minutes to talk it over. "Hell Yeah!" the team says. The Governor tells the team to welcome the new member to Five 0." Steve says, " Thank you, sir." The Governor looks at Steve and says, "I'll sign the adoption papers for you Steve." Steve says, "Thank you, sir." Alex signs, "We have a case." Steve says, "murder, parents." After three days, Alex and the team finally found the killer. At a house on the North Shore. Alex signs, "Go. I'll run surveillance." Danny tells Steve, "I'll stay with him." Steve says, "OK." Alex signs, "Danny the house is wired tell Steve." Danny tells Steve on earpiece. Danny says, " Steve asked if you are sure?" Alex signs, " Yes, I have them on camera." Danny says, "Steve I can see them too." Alex signs, " Danny I can hack them but I can't disarm them." Danny asks, "Can you stall them until they clear the surrounding houses?" Alex nods his head. Alex signs, "Does Steve have a vest cam?" Danny says, "Yes." Alex signs, "OK. have him turn it on and go in." Danny asks, " Are the bombs connected?" Alex signs, " no, call the bomb squad." Danny called the bomb squad and told them to hurry up. As, Alex and Danny wait, the bomb squad pulls up and disarms the bombs. Danny says, "God job Alex!" Alex signs, "We are not done yet! We have company, go in Steve's office and have them get here as soon as possible. Danny says, "OK, and calls Steve." Someone walks into Five 0 Headquarters. Someone from Alex's past comes in. Jimmy says, "Hi, Alex long time no see." Alex signs, " Hi, Jimmy." Jimmy says, "This is easy Alex." Alex signs, " Are you sure! Best hacker next you." Jimmy says, "Yes." Alex signs, "Never hack my firewall!" Jimmy pulls a gun out and points at Alex and says, "I'll kill you for this!" Alex signs, "For what Jimmy? I didn't do anything." Jimmy says, " You hacked me and sent my work to the police and got me arrested for child abuse and sexual assault on a minor." Alex signs, " Yes, i did. But you deserve to be in jail for what you did to these kids and to me. You son of bitch." Jimmy steps closer to Alex and then hears the door to Five 0 Headquarters open and jumps behind Alex and holds him at gunpoint in front of Steve. Steve slowly steps forward and says, "let the boy go." Jimmy says, "No. he has ruined my life and now I'm going to kill him for that." Danny steps out of Steve's office and tells Steve that "Jimmy is apart of the murder of Alex's parents." Steve says, "OK. then we have to get Alex away from Jimmy." Alex signs, "If you can shot me before Commander McGarrett gets a shot off." Jimmy says, " He can't make that shot when I have a human shield." Steve says, "Try me, but if you don't let go of my kid I'm going to shoot between the eyes and believe me I can make the shot." Jimmy looks at Commander McGarrett and slowly lets go of Alex and slowly puts the gun down and back away with his hands up. The next day. Steve phone rings. Steve answers, " Governor, yes sir we are our way. Alex time to go." Alex signs, "OK. Ready." Steve says, "Good. We are going to Headquarters." Alex signs, "OK." They arrive at Headquarters early and wait for the others to show up. Danny walks in and says, "Morning Steve and Alex." Alex signs, "morning Danny." Kono and Chin say in unison, " Hi, guys, morning." Danny,Steve and Alex say, "morning." Steve says, "What do we got?" Kono says, "missing kids, bus load, and Danny Grace is on that bus." Danny yells, "NO!" Alex signs, " Danny relax, Please." Danny says, "OK." Steve says, " I know where they are too." Alex signs, "Go. Now!" Danny says, "Go. I keep her safe and calm." Alex signs, "When you see something pop up in front of the kids tell them to the front of the bus and side of the bus." Kono says, "Steve there's a bomb on the bus!" Danny yells, "What!" Alex signs, "Tell them to not get on. I need Steve to get on and tell me what type of bomb it is." Steve says, " OK, I'm on and it C4 with a ton of wires but its remote activated." Alex signs, " OK. now what i want you to do is cut the blue wire first to see if speeds up the clock if so cut the rest of the wires together." Steve says, "OK. It's disarmed now. Nice job Alex." Alex signs, "thanks." Steve says, "everyone is safe and we are on our way back to HQ." Danny says, " Thanks you so much Alex for saving a bus load of kids but mostly my daughter." Alex signs, "Your welcome." Steve dropped off the kids to their parents at the school and brought Grace to headquarters to see Danny. Grace ran in said, "Daddy. Who's that boy standing next to the table?" Danny says, "that's Steve adopted son Alex." Grace says, "Hi, Alex." Alex signs, "Hi, Grace." Steve tells Grace what Alex said. Grace says, "Daddy why does he talk?" Danny says, "Gracie!" Alex signs, "It's OK Danny. I'm a mute Grace. Do you know what mute means?" Grace shook her head no. Alex signs, " it's someone who doesn't speak." Grace says, "cool" Alex signs, "Yeah, it is cool Grace. Do you play games Grace?" Grace says, "Yes, thank you." Danny says, "Alex what are you teaching my daughter." Alex signs," nothing. we are play video games and I'm teaching her how to sign. I'm not teaching her anything illegal." Danny says, "OK, thank you for that." Alex signs, "Your welcome."


End file.
